Lili/new
Lili is an a priori philosophical syntactically unambiguous constructed language based on the concept of ambiguation and disambiguation. Alphabet and phonology Consonants Lili has 16 consonants: b: /b/ c: /ʃ/ d: /d/ f: /f/ g: /ɡ/ j: /ʒ/ k: /k/ l: /l/ m: /m/ n: /n/ p: /p/ r: /r/ s: /s/ t: /t/ v: /v/ z: /z/ Vowels Lili has 5 vowels: a: /a/ e: /ɛ/ i: /i/ o: /ɔ/ u: /u/ Lessons Degree words Before you start forming sentences, there's one thing you need to know. There are many words with a hyphen in between, that mean a thing and its opposite, like "z-ca", which means "sadness-happiness". You need to put a vowel or two instead of the hyphen to give it a meaning. The vowels are the following: zuoca: very sad (-3) zueca: sad (-2) zuaca: a bit sad (-1) zuca: neither sad nor happy (0) zoca: a bit happy (1) zeca: happy (2) zaca: very happy (3) Also: zoece: saddest zoace: happiest zeuce: sadder zeoce: happier Now that you now this, let's continue! Simple sentences Lili has a SVO (Subject-Verb-Object) word order. Ignoring "p" and "t" (they are basically spoken parentheses, which we'll see later), the elements that occupy the odd positions of a sentence are called "operands", while the elements that occupy the even positions of a sentence are called "operators". Ignoring "p" and "t", there must always be an odd number of elements in a sentence, starting and ending with an operand and alternating with operators. For example, let's translate "I eat an apple". The sentence in Lili would be: "ci nakai rend" c: I (operand) naka: to eat (operator) rend: apple (operand) Now, there needs to be some explanation. Every element is separated by an "l" or by an "i", and spaces are free. This means the sentence can also be written as "c inakairend", "ci nakairend", "cina kairend", "cin akai rend", etc. you can put any space you want, where you want, really. You can also put no space at all and write "cinakairend". Spaces are completely free and there is no standard way of writing. Parentheses Parentheses might be difficult at the beginning, but once you get used to them, they're easy to use. Basically, without parentheses, the last word modifies the whole sentence before it. For example, let's try to say "I eat a red apple" without parentheses, it would be: "ci nakai rendi gickau" c: I (operand) naka: to eat (operator) rend: apple (operand) g: (usually connects a noun or a sentence to an adjective or a modifier) (operator) ckau: red This sentence would mean "The fact that I eat an apple is red". Why? Because "ckau" ("red"), without parentheses, modifies the whole thing that was before that, so it modifies "ci nakai rend" ("I eat an apple"), not just "rend" ("apple"). To solve this situation, we must put a parenthesis before "rend" ("apple") and after "ckau" ("red"), so that "rendi gickau" ("red apple") will be treated as one concept. The sentence will be: "ci nakalpi rendi gickault" c: I (operand) naka: to eat (operator) p: (open parenthesis) rend: apple (operand) g: (usually connects a noun or a sentence to an adjective or a modifier) (operator) ckau: red (operand) t: (close parenthesis) The parentheses will be better explained later, and it's important to note they are neither operands nor operators. Vocabulary (6 words) c (2 word) c: I ckau: red g (1 word) g: (usually connects a noun or a sentence to an adjective or a modifier) k (1 word) kpac: goat n (1 word) naka: to eat (verb), meal (noun) r (1 word) rend: apple